1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fractionation of air at low temperatures and elevated pressures into oxygen and nitrogen and additionally relates to thermal power plants. The invention more particularly relates to means for economizing of energy by recovery of compression energy and especially relates to such recovery by interlinking of an air separation plant with a thermal power plant.